


Unconditional

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan loves Phil a whole lot.





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the lumineers and was thinking about how much dan and phil love each other and this is what came out. leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it! i have more works coming soon so keep an eye out! love you guys <3

He was in love. All day, every day and in everything he did, he was just in love. He loved one man with his whole heart and was never going to change that. 

He thought he was in love before. He thought that she was the one. But she was nowhere near the one and he was beyond glad he figured it out when he did. He was glad he didn’t follow her to university like a lost puppy but instead, somewhat thought for himself, choosing to stay home for a year. 

And in that year, his whole life flipped upside down. He found someone to look up to, someone to ask questions about life to, someone to be his first real friend. And someone to be his first, last and only real love. 

The day he left her, was the same day he bought tickets to meet this boy who changed his life. A month later he was running from the train door to the boys arms, feeling the embrace and being surrounded by what he now knows was unconditional love. 

Phil Lester was the boy whose arms were wrapped so tightly around him.

To him, Phil Lester was everything he needed. 

Phil Lester means trust. He was the first person who would sit and listen, with both ears and an open mind. He listened to all of dans thoughts and stories. He took in what Dan said, he offered suggestions and support where it was needed, and he’d never had that before. 

Phil Lester means creativity. Phil could take anything in the whole world and make it into something interesting. He could take any story or experience and make it breathtaking to watch. He had been blessed with this gift to draw people in, make them see what he saw and make them fall in love with it. He was surrounded in bright colours and new ideas. It was a wonderful gift. 

And right now, after nearly a decade of knowing one another, Phil Lester now meant unconditional love. He knows all the weird things Dan does, and he still loves him. He’s seen the panic attacks, the ones where he has to remind Dan to breath and wipe tears from his face. He’s seen the depression that almost took him down. He’s picked Dan up from the ground and fed him, bathed him, soothed him. He’s done it all for Dan. And he’d always do it forDan. And in return, Dan would always do it for him as well. 

He was in love with Phil and he was never going to stop. He loved the look on his face when he was sound asleep. He loved when he’d quietly stumble into their bed at 1am. He loved his soft sleeping body already warm under the covers and just waiting for him. He loved cuddling into him and knowing he was home and happy and loved. 

He loved all of Phil’s bad jokes. He loved mouthing along “my dog Minton eat a shuttlecock last night and you know what I said? Bad Minton!” All whilst having a wide smile plastered to his face. 

He loved the hugs and the kisses that they’d share in passing each other in the house. He’d walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Phil would be on the couch, he’d kiss his cheek. Phil would get up to grab a movie from the shelf, and wrap his arms around dan at the computer, laying his head on his and kissing t lightly. They never had to say “I love you” they just always knew. 

The loved the sex. Who wouldn’t? He loved the soft love making, the spontaneous quickies, the long drawn out sex filled nights, the fast ones before they had to go somewhere, and even the ones that started with “we have to sleep in 30 minutes so make it quick Howell.” He loved sore knees and hickies hidden under clothes. He loved being close and intimate with Phil when ever he could.

He loved the weird text conversations they had over the years. Filled with emojis and no words. Random reminders and inside jokes. Links to videos the other would like, pictures of memes, and animal videos. He loved waking up to the alarm Phil set the night before, after he tucked him in from a long depression filled day. He loved knowing Phil cared about his health. 

He loved calling in places saying he was Phil Lester. He loved watching Phil sit in front of him while he called his doctor or dentist, knowing how much talking on the phone wasn’t something he liked doing, and how much he was willing to help Phil.

He loved everything about them and their life. He loved knowing that every single thing he did, he did it with Phil and vice versa. They were a package deal. A package filled with enough love to kill a man. They loved each other so much. Nothing could ever change that. It was a beautiful thought, one Dan though of every time he looked at Phil. 

He smiled to himself, staring at the man he loved who was sitting next to him. “Don’t know if I tell you enough, but I love you, baby.” 

“Really? I thought you hated me? Didn’t you just say that when I beat you at Mario kart?” Phil shot back, one eyebrow raised. Knowing damn well that Dan had said he hated him but In the most loving tone one could say it in. 

He loved that they could joke like this. 

“You know what I meant.”

“I did. And I love you too.” Phil said, moving to kiss him on the cheek. “Even if you are a sore loser. I’ll always love you regardless.”


End file.
